The present invention relates to a window blind system, and more particularly to a window blind system to be operated by electric power combining solar-electric power system, rechargeable battery power system and power source of home application.
Conventionally, window blind systems for adjustably shading sunlight are manually operated. Said window blind systems may be operated from time to time within a day according to different time and different stage of work or daily living. Although it is an easy task in manually operating the window blind systems, still inconvenient in doing so and may cause the systems out of order as too heavy of strength in operations.